Dirt Road Atheam
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: For Jaylaheart's HOA ONESHOTDAY #3
1. Chapter 1

**In this One-Shot Nina and Eddie both live on the same street in America. So they both live on back roads! I do not own Dirt Road Atheam By: Jason Aldean! Got the Lyrics on ! Slight Neddie! Please lisen to the song I'm not aloud to put the lyrics on here.**

One night Nina and Eddie was uplate talking to each other about what they miss in America. Nina brought up how she missed the back roads and loved Jason Aldean's song Dirt Road Atheam. Eddie got up and left, and when he came back he had a gutair with him.

"Nice gutair?!" Nina said/asked as Eddie sat back down.

"Thanks. I've been playing since I was five? Six? I can't remember!" Eddie replied and started strumming a song then started singing it.

**(Your going to have to lisen to the song because I'm not aloud to put lyrics on here. It's against the rules)**  
The house was awoken by Nina and Eddie singing.  
Nobody know that Nina _OR_ Eddie could sing. So saying they were shocked was an understampment!

Eddie and Nina jumped in suprise when the house started clapping, chearing, wisling, etc.

"I had no _IDEAL_ you guys could sing! Why didn't you tell us?" Amber asked.

"I don't know. I guess it was just something Eddie and I had. You know, I don't know how to explain it!" NIna said starting to laugh.

"I-I can't explain it eather! Sorry!" Eddie said while laughing also.

Soon the whole house was laughing.

"Guys? I have an ideal!" Amber said when everybody was done laughing.

"Really? And what's that?" Jerome asked while wipping a tear from his eye, he cryed because he was laughing so hard.

"I think we should play that song at the talent show! Alfie can play the drums! Fabian and Eddie the gutairs! Patricia singing back-up! I the disciner! Mara and Jerome on the lighting, and sound cheak! Come on It'll be fun!" Amber pleaded.

"I think it sounds like an amazing plain!" Eddie said.

"Me too!" Nina agreed.

Soon everybody agreed.

"But we have one problem. We don't know the song!" Fabian pointed out.

"We can teach you! OR I can print out the music and you can practice it." Eddie said grabing his lab-top off the coffice table.

"Here you go." Eddie said handing out the music.

_Two Weeks later . . ._

Nina and Eddie was wearing cheakerd shirts and ripped blue jeans while everybody ealse was wearing what they usually wear.

"Okay everybody! Here's our last perforemces! Give it us for THE ANUBIS HOUSE!" Mr. Sweet said while the music started playing.

Eddie finished singing and the croud enruppted with applouseds.

"I would like to say thank you to our amazing performers that we had tonight! Now third place goes to . . . THE ELM HOUSE! Second place goes to . . . THE ATHENA HOUSE! And now for what you all been waiting for FIRST place goes to . . . . . . . . . . THE ANUBIS HOUSE!"

**Just so you know I wrote this half awake! Sorry if its bad, sorry you are wishing you never read this. I get crazy when I tryed! Please review! Tell me if you like it! If you hate it! If you just want to say hi to somebody! BYE!**

**DRAGON PARANORMAL**


	2. Fixed gammar and spelling

_**Th**__**is chapter has been grammar/spell corrected. I wanted to repost this because of a guest reviewer talking trash about my story. I know I suck at spelling. I know those weren't names of some of the houses. I made them up, smart one. I know my Jason Aldean song! So shut your trap! At least I'm trying to make people happy with my writing skills! If you do have an account, then get the heck on! Tell me your crap in a P.M. Don't trash my stories with a review. **_

**In this One-Shot Nina and Eddie both live on the same street in America. So they both live on back roads! I do not own Dirt Road Atheam By: Jason Aldean! Got the Lyrics on ! Slight Neddie! Please listen to the song I'm not aloud to put the lyrics on here.**

One night Nina and Eddie was up late one night talking to each other about what they miss in America. Nina brought up how she missed the back roads and loved Jason Aldean's song Dirt Road Anthem. Eddie got up and left, and when he came back he had a guitar with him.

"Nice guitar?!" Nina said/asked as Eddie sat back down.

"Thanks. I've been playing since I was five? Six? I can't remember!" Eddie replied and started strumming a song then started singing it.

**(Your going to have to listen to the song because I'm not aloud to put lyrics on here. It's against the rules)**

The house was awoken by Nina and Eddie singing. Nobody know that Nina _OR_ Eddie could sing. So saying they were shocked was an understatement!

Eddie and Nina jumped in surprise when the house started clapping, cheering, whistling, etc.

"I had no _IDEAL_ you guys could sing! Why didn't you tell us?" Amber asked.

"I don't know. I guess it was just something Eddie and I had. You know, I don't know how to explain it!" Nina said starting to laugh.

"I-I can't explain it either! Sorry!" Eddie said while laughing also.

Soon the whole house was laughing.

"Guys? I have an ideal!" Amber said when everybody was done laughing.

"Really? And what's that?" Jerome asked while wiping a tear from his eye, he cried because he was laughing so hard.

"I think we should play that song at the talent show! Alfie can play the drums! Fabian and Eddie the guitars! Patricia singing back-up! I the designer! Mara and Jerome on the lighting, and sound check! Come on It'll be fun!" Amber pleaded.

"I think it sounds like an amazing plain!" Eddie said.

"Me too!" Nina agreed.

Soon everybody agreed.

"But we have one problem. We don't know the song!" Fabian pointed out.

"We can teach you! OR I can print out the music and you can practice it." Eddie said grabbing his lab-top off the coffee table.

"Here you go." Eddie said handing out the music.

_Two Weeks later . . ._

Nina and Eddie was wearing checkered shirts and ripped blue jeans while everybody else was wearing what they usually wear.

"Okay everybody! Here's our last preferences! Give it us for THE ANUBIS HOUSE!" Mr. Sweet said while the music started playing.

Eddie finished singing and the crowed erupted with applauses.

"I would like to say thank you to our amazing performers that we had tonight! Now third place goes to . . . THE ELM HOUSE! Second place goes to . . . THE ATHENA HOUSE! And now for what you all been waiting for FIRST place goes to . . . . . . . . . . THE ANUBIS HOUSE!"

**Just so you know I wrote this half awake! Sorry if its bad, sorry you are wishing you never read this. I get crazy when I'm tried! Please review! Tell me if you like it! If you hate it! If you just want to say hi to somebody! BYE!**

**DRAGON PARANORMAL**


End file.
